jewelpet_candadofandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 4
The Myrna Monster and dangerous panda~dado Term 1 That same time while Rossa, Anby and Charotte face The dangerous panda which is Rald, Rin was kidnap by Prince Ryan to command her to trick Herman to go to Myrna Monsters. Rin wont follow it, When General Katal showed a Roast Chicken. Rin got scared on it so Rin follow the command. Rin go to Herman and distract Herman to go to a clief and Herman fall on it. Herman crash down to the ground and make Myrna Monster to wake and got angry at Herman. Myrna Monster showed to Herman and start to mash Herman, Just he did to Wolfy, Myrna Monster didn't that is Ground Herman and Wind Herman start to appear and use wind power to Myrna Monster and Ground Herman start to trap Myrna Monster. Ground Herman told to Myrna Monster that while he is talking and roaring. Herman used the stronger force and split into three. Then the end of the first Myrna Monster was ended by Lightning Herman. Term 2 Prince Ryan thought the battle was over already. Computer Candada explain that the Myrna Monster is a type of monster that can multiple whatever its defeated. Then The Myrna Monster appear again with another Myrna Monster. But in 5 second both of the Myrna Monster are defeat again. Prince Ryan thought it will never multiple again. Computer Candada explain that it will repeat abd will become 4. The Myrna Monster appear again but their 4 now. Wind Herman was about to give up but Lightning Herman told him not to do it. The battle started when the 4 Myrna Monster got their weapon. Herman was so awesome in fight to try to fuck the Myrna Monsters and other Myrna Monster become shit. After the fight Herman finish to fuck the Myrna Monsters. Herman thought the battle was over but Prince Ryan said that this is just the beginning. Now Herman will face 8 Myrna Monster. Ground Herman use his powerful Earth manipulating power called Earthquake Attack, 16 Myrna Monsters. Wind Herman use 2 Cyclone tornado to lift some Myrna Monster. 32 Myrna Monsters Lightning Herman spread his Lightning bolts to the Myrna Monsters. Now the Myrna Monsters become 64, The first Jewelpet Combo has been use. Which make all the 3 Hermans increase power and destroy all Myrna Monsters. 20 Minutes Later, Myrna Monsters become countless. Herman thought they finish. Prince Ryan told them It's useless, Herman! Useless!!! But Wind Herman notice all the Myrna Monsters are now tiny as M&M's. Prince Ryan said ''Now, I have a small army of... oh Wait! What!!!? ''Computer told him that Myrna Monster become tiny when they become small. Term 3 Prince Ryan was so angry. Herman scared all the Myrna Monsters and took the original one to ask what's on Prince Ryan's mind, The Myrna Monster wont talk, Herman decided to put him in a jar and spin it. Finally Myrna Monster talk and told him that Prince Ryan will kidnap his friend before Prince Ryan decided to kidnap them... Now Prince Ryan decided to do it. He started to locate Rossa, Anby and Charotte was in Gansu with Rald. But Rald was not taken. Now Herman go to Lollip to get help. Lollip said Herman and Lollip decided to pretend sleeping after they do the Sibling sex. Prince Ryan took them using the Laser beam. That's we're the entire episode end. Category:Episodes